


By a Mirror

by casness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode Tag, M/M, Masturbation, Possession, Self-cest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael claims Adam as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because of bellacatbee and ladyknightanka, who talked about Adam and Michael talking through a mirror. Beta'd by ladyknightanka, any mistakes that remain are mine. Additionally please note that this is dub-con!

Michael doesn't head back to Heaven right away after claiming Adam Milligan as his vessel; instead he ends up in a hotel room. He wasn't so cruel as to not allow Adam to say goodbye. He goes to the bathroom first and grabs the hand lotion, not paying attention to Adam's reflection in the mirror. He then opens the closet door to reveal the full length mirror with a reflection of Adam glaring defiantly at him.

"You accepted me," says Michael, looking at Adam.

"I thought you were the good guys," replies Adam. He walks closer and bangs on the glass. "Let me out!"

"Stop, it will not help you. After I kill Lucifer, I will free you," says Michael. He lays a hand on the mirror.

Adam laughs. "More like leave me as a husk. That's not a life or freedom."

"No, but you would be dead if it were not for me," replies Michael. He shrugs off the denim jacket.

"What are you doing?" asks Adam, startled.

"I am claiming you as mine." He smiles as he sees Adam blush. Michael continues to take off his vessel's clothing until he is naked in front of the mirror. He places the bottle of hand lotion he grabbed from the bathroom on the shelf of the closet. He smiles at Adam as he starts to caress the neck, letting Adam's memory of the last girl who gave him a hickey there come to the forefront of his mind.

Even though Adam is still dressed on the other side of the mirror, Michael smirks as he watches Adam close his eyes to the sensations of Michael touching his body. He continues down, stopping at the nipples. He knows the techniques from the years he watched humanity. He alternates between pinching and rubbing the nipples until both are hard. He feels Adam's cock start to harden. Michael opens his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them, and looks at Adam, who desperately tries to hide his arousal.

Adam collapses on his knees when he feels and sees Michael grasp his cock; he grips his knees to stop himself from grasping his own cock and stroking it.

"Who do you think about?" asks Michael. He lets go of his cock, takes the bottle of hand lotion from the shelf and opens it. He pours some of the lotion on his hand, then tosses the bottle aside and grasps his cock again. He looks at Adam, who is still gripping his knees, the bulge in his jeans obvious.

"Do you think of them?" Michael lets images of Dean and Sam come to his mind.

Adam shakes his head and looks at Michael, tears in his eyes. "Please," he whispers, but stops himself from saying anything more.

Michael looks at Adam and moans when he starts to stroke his cock faster. "No," he says, "then who?"

Adam lets out a moan and shakes his head, his hand now in his pants, stroking in sync to Michael.

Michael leans against the door, closer to the mirror, and grips his cock to stave off his orgasm. "No, answer me first," he says, breathing harder.

Adam whimpers and looks at Michael. "You," he whispers and lets Michael access the memories of seeing him in heaven. Of the attraction, the arousal that he felt each time that he saw him. Those memories push him over the edge and he comes in his jeans, falling forward on the ground.

Michael groans as he comes, spraying the mirror. He breathes hard as he looks at Adam, crumbled on the floor. He uses a finger to trace Adam's face in the mirror. Maybe in the future, they can be together, but not yet. Not until he deals with Lucifer. _You would have obeyed me all along_ , he thinks, now having access to all of Adam's memories.


End file.
